


The Crow King And The Urchin

by Gallus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallus/pseuds/Gallus
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a rude boy, a clumsy crow, and a scheming flamingo.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Trafalgar Law

-

South of Flevance, near the equator, there was a city called Dressrosa. Dressrosa had two primary exports, beautifully handcrafted toys, and crime.

If you had the money for it Dressrosa was a beautiful city to live. If you didn’t have the money Dressrosa was still beautiful, but much more dangerous. It was the perfect kind of place to get lost in. That’s exactly why Law had come here.

If you were to see him in passing you would not be remiss in thinking Law was a gremlin of some kind. Much like a gremlin Trafalgar Law was small, and dirty, and mean. He was also partially made of stone, like some gremlins are.

Soon after arriving in Dressrosa Law fell in with a small gang of similarly gremlin-like children. Law was the only one of the children to use his name. The others had never had parents, and therefore had never been given names. Instead the children went by nonsensical nicknames such as Baby, and Penguin, and Derringer.

When Law first met the other children he had been questioned about the strange patches of white that pockmarked his skin.

“You’re not gonna get me sick, are you?” Buffalo had asked.

“It’s vitiligo, a skin condition.” Law had said, “It’s not contagious.”

Trafalgar Law did not have a skin condition.

The small gang of gremlin-like children was attached to a much larger gang of not very gremlin-like adults known only as The Family. The Family did not officially recruit children, but sometimes a child would be needed to cause a distraction, or fit into someplace small, so the children were allowed to stay.

Law had yet to earn the trust of The Family, so he stayed on the edges of the gang of gremlin-like children. This was a microcosm of Law's entire life up until this point, always on the edges of things, never truly involved. 

Law might have been content with this, if not for one small detail.

You see, twelve-year-old Trafalgar Law did not have a skin condition. Small, dirty, mean Trafalgar Law was destined to die, just like his parents, just like his sister, just like everyone he'd ever known.

This was why he was lost in Dressrosa.

-

The day began much like any other, with a kick to the head.

Law woke up quickly, and cursed under his breath. He’d thought he was tucked away rather inconspicuously among the trash.

There were two men in front of him. A tall blond one, and a short pink one.

“Come on, kid. Get up.” said the tall blond one.

“You didn’t have to kick him so hard.” protested the short pink one

Law had had run ins with these two before. Of all the cops in Dressrosa they were probably the most tolerable. However, that didn’t stop them from being cops. Law jumped to his feet. “What do you two want?” he said, “It’s not trash day.” Only trash collectors noticed Law enough to care to complain about his presence.

“No,” said the tall blond one, “it’s not. It’s ‘the lady across the street filed a complaint about kids loitering’ day”

“Shit.” Law said. This was because Buffalo and Baby tried to follow him home again last night. Home for Law these days was a small cardboard thing that had to be remade almost every week.

“Yeah,” said the tall blond one, “shit.”

“A-anyways.” started short pink one, “We’ve been sent to pick you up, I don’t suppose you’ll come to child services willingly?”

Law’s answer was to grab the bag he’d been using as a pillow, and to dart between the tall blond one’s legs, kicking him in the shins as he went.

“You little shit!” yelled the tall blond one.

“It’s okay, Helmeppo. Just let it go.” said the short pink one, as he helped his friend up off the ground.

Law was out of a place to sleep for the foreseeable future, but that was okay, he had a backup plan. Once he was out of sight of the two cops he stopped to check how much money he had. About 200 belly, not enough to bribe Buffalo into leaving him alone for a few days. 

Law sighed, it was time to get to work.

-

Law scooped a small handful of coins out of the pool. In another life he had collected coins, and displayed them proudly.

The people of Dressrosa tended to be very superstitious. There were different pools scattered about the city for different things. Pools for good health, pools for good luck, pools for the fairies. The idea was that you tossed a coin into the pool to earn it’s favor.

What a joke.

Presently, Law was stealing from a wishing pool, it was one of the easier pools to steal from. Of course that meant that there was less money in it. If Law wanted big money he’d have to go for a fairy pool, but everyone in Dressrosa knew better than to steal from a fairy pool.

Law leaned to scoop up another handful, and almost pitched forward into the grimy pool. Stealing wishes was hard work

Soon he had about 1000 belly to his name. That was enough to keep himself fed for two days, or, in the hands of Buffalo, enough for an afternoons worth of ice cream.

Now Law just had to find Buffalo. That would be the easy part. Buffalo was loud, and large, and unpleasant. He was also usually followed by Baby and Derringer, which made him even easier to find.

Buffalo was in the first place Law checked, the Hideout. The Hideout was a modified play structure in one of Dressrosa’s bad parks. It was where most of the gremlin-like children that were attached to The Family lived. The thing was ugly from a distance, and even uglier up close.

Derringer, the youngest of the gremlin-like children, was the first to spot Law approaching. “Law’s come to visit!” he singsonged from the swings.

Law waited outside the front of the Hideout for Buffalo. As a non-member of the gang Law was not allowed inside. Just as well, the thing stunk to high heaven.

Worms squirmed about in a puddle on the pavement. Law considered placing them back in the dirt, but didn’t.

Finally, after several minutes, Buffalo made his appearance. He was one of the senior most children to be affiliated with The Family, a fact he regularly let go to his head. “Law!” said Buffalo, in that annoying voice he used when he felt like he was better than you, “What brings you to my humble abode.”

Law was pretty sure Buffalo didn’t know the words “humble” or “abode” before they met.

“I want you and your guys to leave me alone for a few days.” Law said.

Buffalo sneered, “And why should I do that?”

Law tossed his bag of wet pocket change at Buffalo’s feet. It landed with a squelching clunk.

Buffalo scurried to pick it up. Baby poked her head out from behind him. “Whatcha got there, Law?” she asked.

“A bribe.” Law said bluntly.

Buffalo counted his money, then counted it again. He laughed an obnoxious laugh. “What’s with the gift, Law? You doing something illegal?”

“No,” said Law, “you and your cronies hanging around got me kicked out of my place.”

“Kyahahahaa! Law’s homeless!” laughed Derringer from the swings.

Law gritted his teeth. “I’d like to find a new spot and get a good night’s sleep without being harassed.” he said

Buffalo laughed again. “Sure, Law, I’ll make sure no one disturbs your sleep for a few days.”

“Good.” said Law, as he spun on his heels to walk away.

“Leaving so soon?” asked Baby, with a pout.

“Yeah,” said Law, “I’ve got to find a new place to live.”

That was a lie, Law knew exactly where he was going to live from now on.

-

The walk through the woods was long and treacherous. The people of Dressrosa did not go into the woods, so there were no paths for Law to follow. Law reasoned that over time he would make his own path. The woods were supposedly filled with dangerous beasts. Law did not care, he was already dying, so what was the worst some beast could do?

The woods around Dressrosa were cursed, but curses didn't scare Trafalgar Law, not anymore.

Law was going to a particularly cursed part of the woods, the old manor on the hill.

Though he no longer believed in stories it was impossible to live in Dressrosa and not know the story of the manor.

The story of the cursed old manor went something like this.

-

_Once upon a time, there was a prince named Donquixote._

_The prince was a cruel thing that would torment servants, and rip the wings off of insects._

_One day when the prince was out shopping in town he was approached by an old woman. The old woman stopped to ask the prince for directions. The cruel prince thought to mislead the old woman as a prank._

_The old woman asked the prince which way is was to the healing spring in the woods._

_The cruel prince instead told her the way to a troll's den._

_The next week the prince was out for a walk on his mansion grounds when he happened across a snow white swan._

_"Is your name Donquixote?" asked the bird._

_"It is." replied the prince._

_"Do you remember the old woman you led astray this day last week?" it asked._

_"No, I do not." lied the prince._

_"That old woman was me." said the swan, as its shape began to change. "You led me to a troll's den, and I was ripped to pieces by the beast." the swan continued. The swan's body was now that of a hideous woman._

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" lied the terrified prince._

_"As punishment for what you did to me I curse you to become as beastly on the outside as you are within!" the woman declared. "You will live your life as a horrible monster until you are able to perform one act of pure selflessness!"_

_And so the prince was transformed into a horrible creature. At the sight of him the servants fled. The prince tried to command them to stay, but his voice had been taken from him as well._

_To this day the prince lives alone in his rotting manor, too cruel to be able to perform a single selfless act._

-

It didn’t take Law as long to find the manor as he thought it would. Law had not encountered a single beast, big or small. He had not even seen any birds. The hike had not been very dangerous, but it had been tiring. Law looked forward to sleeping in his new home.

As Law drew closer to the manor he started to hear crows cawing in the distance. That was when he realized that he’d not seen any birds on his hike up. Though he did not realize it, Law followed the sound of the crows all the way to the manor fence.

The wrought iron fence wrapped around the entire estate. Plants were overgrown as far as the eye could see. Law followed the fence to the front gate. Luckily, it was wide open.

Almost inviting.

The crows started to caw strangely as Law walked up the path. They cawed _‘kor-RAW kor-RAW’_. Law walked unflinchingly all the way up to the front door, and when he placed his hand on the handle the crows fell silent.

Law pulled the handle, and walked inside.

-

Inside was deathly silent. The boy let the door slam shut with a sharp _Crack!_

He watched as the boy walk unflinchingly into the manor. The boy stopped in the middle of the parlor, and looked around.

The boy did not see him in his spot up in the rafters.

Whatever the boy was looking for he seemed to find it. He walked out of the parlor, and deeper into the manor. That was fine, so long as the boy didn’t make to intrude into his room. There was no way that could happen though, he always kept the door locked.

He waited to see if the boy would come back. He wondered what such a small boy was doing out here alone, did he not know the stories? This wasn’t a safe place for children to wander.

The boy returned soon enough, and with a tablecloth in hand. He marched over to the couches and chairs, and selected different cushions which he piled up on the floor in the center of the couches. He watched curiously as the boy moved the couches into a rough circle around his little nest.

The boy gave a small nod, at last satisfied, and settled into the nest using the tablecloth as a blanket.

He thought the boy was done, but then the boy said, “Okay! I’m going to sleep now, so whatever evil monster, or curse, or whatever that wants to kill me better do it quick!” and then turned into the pillows to sleep.

What a strange little boy.

He waited in the rafters for at least an hour while the boy slept before carefully gliding down. He took great care not to trip over his talons as he walked over to see the boy.

The boy looked twelve, maybe thirteen, and was covered in strange white patches. The boy also looked gaunt. He carefully walked up the stairs, and on the way to his room he thought about what could have caused the boy to come all the way out here. He seemed to know, at least vaguely, about the curse that hung over this place. Had he been driven out of Dressrosa?

He wished that he could just ask the boy. It might have been nice to have someone that’s wasn’t a crow to talk to.

-

Law woke up. He did so naturally, and not because he’d been kicked in the head, or was being yelled at, or getting jostled by a gremlin-like child.

It was nice.

At least until he noticed the thirty to fifty crows staring down at him from the rafters.

Law did not yelp, and he did not flop back ungainly into the couch. There was no one there to corroborate any stories saying otherwise. No one but the crows.

Law reached for his bag, and slowly pulled out the last of his food, a piece of old bread. He expected the birds to descend on him at the sight of food like the birds of Dressrosa would. The crows did not. They sat in the rafters, and watched him eat.

After Law finished his meal, if you could call it that, he got up to explore the rest of the dilapidated manor. As he walked to the dining room he’d gotten his tablecloth blanket from he could feel the eyes of the crows on his back.

Law felt better in the dining room free from the judging eyes of the crows. He decided to scour the place for little things that could be sold. Bits of silverware, or some nice candles perhaps. Nothing that would draw too much attention.

Given the manor’s reputation Law assumed it would be easy pickings, but from what he could see others had gotten here first and taken everything of value with them.

Law moved on to the kitchen, maybe there would be something left kicked under a drawer.

The kitchen was surprisingly clean. As Law walked in he dragged a finger across the surface of a countertop. No dust. Law frowned, he walked over to what looked like the cutlery cabinet. It was full of perfectly polished knives. Next Law checked the wood burning stove. It needed to be cleaned, but the ashes were fresh.

Someone lived here.

Law stood up. In the other room the crows started to caw.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

Law ran out the kitchen, and through the dining room. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave before whatever lived here got back and-

There was a series of sharp bangs from the parlor.

The crows stopped their strange chant for a moment. Law ducked under the long table. All was silent.

Suddenly the crows burst into laughter. They cackled wildly, and it reminded Law of, they sounded just like-

Law shook his head. This wasn’t the time to get hung up on old memories. He slowly crawled out from under the long table, and snuck towards the door.

Law cracked the door open, and looked out into the parlor. What he saw was something like this.

Up in the rafters the crows bounced around madly as they laughed, and on the floor beneath them at the foot of the great stairs was a heap of feathers. Only the heap of feathers wasn’t just that. It heaved several breaths, and then hauled itself to its feet.

It looked like a crow had been forced into the shape of a man. Its limbs were gangly, and tipped with wicked looking talons. It stood up, and it was easily twelve feet tall. Its long arms dragged on the ground as it took a step forward.

Law leaned into the door, breathless, as he watched the thing. It looked up at the crows, and made a sad noise. The crows laughed harder. Law leaned too heavily on the door, and it inched opened with a loud creak.

The crow’s laughing stopped. The thing’s head snapped up to look at him. Law stared back, unmoving.

The thing took a small step forward. Law took a big step back. They watched each other for a moment, and then Law spun around and broke out into a sprint. The thing squacked, and followed.

Law ran back into the kitchen, and pushed a chair against the door. It wasn’t viable for him to keep running, his joints would scrape against each other and crack. He grabbed the largest knife he could find, ducked into a cabinet, and waited.

The thing wasn’t very fast, but it had seen which way Law had gone. Law could hear it force the door open easily. It walked slowly through the large kitchen, its talons scraping across the floor. 

The thing tapped back and forth in front of Law’s hiding place. Then it made a strange cooing sound, and Law could hear it prying open cabinets with its long talons.

Law held the knife steady. He did not shake in fear, he was not scared. Law was already destined to die, he only hoped the thing would finish him off quickly.

Finally the thing made it to Law’s hiding place. As soon as it started to crack the door open Law shot out and stabbed the thing in the arm. The creature pulled back with a howl. Law turned to run out of the room, but before he could get two steps away the thing brought down its other arm, pinning him to the ground on his stomach.

Law dropped the knife as he went down, and the thing leaned over and knocked it away with its beak. Law struggled to get loose, but the thing was too heavy. Law turned his head around to look up at the thing and snarl. The thing looked back at Law, as if studying him.

“Well?” spat Law, “Are you going to eat me or what?”

“Eat you.” the thing croaked back. If Law thought the thing capable of emoting he might think it sounded more than a little indignant.

Law tried to pry at the talons holding him down, but it was no use. He kicked and struggled for a minute more before giving up. “Just kill me already.” Law said, resigned and into the floor.

“Kill.” the thing croaked, and then shook its head. Law did not see it shake its head, he was too busy laying face down on the kitchen tile. 

The thing eased back enough to flip Law over. “Kill.” it repeated, still shaking its head.

“Well, if you’re not going to kill me then what are you going to do to me?” Law responded dubiously.

“What are you going to do to me?” asked the thing.

“That’s what I’m asking you!” snapped Law.

“Asking you!” the thing croaked.

“Stop repeating me!” yelled Law.

At that the thing chirped happily. “Repeating.” it said, “Me? Repeating, you!” It eased off of Law even more.

Law wasn’t sure how to respond. The thing seemed to take that as a good sign, and carefully pulled its talons off of Law. 

Law scrambled up to a sitting position, and backed away from the thing, and towards the direction it knocked the knife.

The thing squawked sadly, and stood up. As soon as its back was to him Law grabbed the knife. Law watched as it moved through the kitchen to a pantry in the back. When the thing turned around it had a fruit of some kind in its crow-like beak. It hobbled back over to Law, and when it got within ten feet of him Law brandished the knife again. The thing placed the fruit onto the floor, and nudged it forward.

At the sight of the fruit Law’s stomach growled. Law did not move.

“You! Eat.” the thing chirped, and it nudged the fruit a little harder so it was between the two of them.

Law glared at it for a moment more before darting forward to grab the fruit. The thing squawked happily at that. Law did not take his eyes off of the thing as he bit into the fruit.

The fruit was a little old, and Law didn’t know what kind it was. A wild apple maybe. As soon as he tasted it tears welled up in Law’s eyes. He had not had anything sweet to eat in so long.

The thing chirped, and moved a little closer. Law snapped out of it, swiped roughly at his eyes, and held up the knife.

“Don’t come any closer.” Law growled.

The thing looked at him, and cocked its head. “Me? Not going to kill, you. Me? Not going to, eat, you.” it said.

Law finished off the fruit, and started to wipe the juice off his face. “Can you only repeat things?” Law asked it.

The thing chirped, and nodded. “Only repeat things” it said.

“And you’re not going to eat me?” he asked.

The thing chirped excitedly, and nodded several times. “Not going to kill, you. Not going to eat, you.”

Law looked the thing up and down as he licked the fruit juice off of his hand. Now that it was up close it looked a little less scary and a little more goofy. Law noticed the thing’s arm still bleeding through its feathers.

Law was silent for a moment. “Do you want me the patch that up?” he asked, nodding at the wound.

“You, patch. Me? Up.” the thing chirped, as it cocked its head again.

“Yeah.” Law started lamely, “I’ve got things in my bag if-”

The thing hopped up and shot past Law into the dining room. It moved faster than Law thought it was capable of. He spun around with the knife to see it ducked over, holding the kitchen door open. 

“Patch. Me? Up.” the thing squawked, as it waited expectantly for Law.

Law gritted his teeth and got up after it.

-

The boy was a rude little shit stabbing him like that. He couldn’t blame the boy too badly, he knew what he looked like, but it was the principle of the thing. Who comes into someone’s home without asking and then stabs their host?

At least the boy was offering to fix up his wound, and it was nice to be able to talk to someone human for a change.

He walked back over to the boy’s little nest, the boy trailing behind him, and sat down. The boy scurried over and started rummaging through the nest for something. After a moment, the boy pulled out a weathered looking knapsack, and then started rummaging through that.

The boy stood back up holding bandages and a small pair of scissors. He held his arm out for the boy, and let him get to work. His wound was only a simple cut but it was obvious that the boy was quite practiced at taping up injuries.

The boy worked in silence. He wanted to ask the boy for his name, but he didn’t have the words yet. Instead he chirped a few times in what he hoped was a prompting manner.

In response to his question the crows up in the rafters started to caw again.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

The boy waited for the crows to stop. “So, do you have a name or something?” he muttered.

There was that rudeness again. Asking for his name without introducing himself first. 

In any case, he couldn’t even give his name if he wanted to. He didn’t have one anymore, that was part of the curse.

He squawked in what he hoped was a negative. The boy hummed under his breath. “Well, my name’s Law.” he said.

“Law.” he repeated happily.

Law pulled the bandages tight, and snipped off the excess. Law stood back to admire his handy work. “There you go.” he said, “You should leave those on for a few days, and then you’ll be fine.”

“Patch. Me? Up.” he said approvingly.

Law turned around, and started to pack his things back up. “Can I ask you a few questions? Yes or no.” Law asked.

He was so excited to have someone to talk to that he didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes.”

Law stood in front of his nest, and turned back around. “Do you live here?”

“Yes.”

"Alone?"

He thought for a second. "No." and gestured up to the crows in the rafters with his beak.

The crows cawed back down.

_kor-RAW_

Law thought for a moment before asking, “Would you mind if I lived here too?”

That question threw him off. Why would a little boy want to live in a dilapidated, cursed manor with a giant bird monster? He tried to squawk a _‘Why?’_ at the boy, but the noise came out mangled and wrong.

Law seemed to take his questioning noise to mean _‘Why should I?’_. “You’re stuck here, right?” he started, “I can go into the city and get things for you. It’ll be like paying rent.”

He thought about it. It might be nice to have someone around, and Law was right about him wanting things from the city. Law continued, “I won’t bother you. I just need a safe place to keep my things and sleep.”

At this point even the crows had gone silent listening to Law’s proposal. It was as if they too were weighing to pros and cons.

He stood up, and walked over to the foot of the great stairs. Law watched him as he carefully scratched a long line in front of the stairs. When he was done he looked at Law, and pointed up the stairs. “You, no.” he said.

Law grinned, it was a sharp thing. “I can stay here as long as I don’t go up the stairs?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Great,” said Law, “I’m going back into the city later today. Let’s figure out what I need to bring back.”

-

With the bird thing in tow Law walked outside, into the courtyard. He looked around a little for a patch of dirt, and led the thing to it.

“Here,” said Law, pointing to the dirt patch, “you can draw what you want me to find, and I’ll start making guesses.”

The thing chirped, and got to work. It took it a moment with how unwieldy its talons were, but soon enough it finished a little drawing of a square with some scribbles on it.

Law looked at it for a moment before guessing. “A book?” he said.

It chirped and nodded.

Law hummed to himself. “Any book, or a specific one?”

It chirped a few confused noises before saying, “No.”

Law scratched his chin in thought. “So no book in particular, but not just any book.” he hummed again, then snapped up to look at the thing, “A certain kind of book? Like fiction or nonfiction?” he asked.

It nodded happily, “Yes, yes. Nonfiction.”

Law started rattling off some nonfiction genres. “Medical, war, history, science, magic-”

“Yes.” the thing interrupted, “Magic.”

Law grinned, magic was why he’d gotten himself lost in Dressrosa. “Okay,” he said, “any kind of magic, or something specific?”

“Any kind.”

Even better. Now Law could keep researching what he wanted, and just give the books he was done with to the thing.

"Do you have anything I can use to pay for the books with?” Law asked.

The thing chirped and nodded again, then started back towards the manor. Law had to walk fast to keep up with it’s massive strides.

It led him back to the dining room, and stopped. It swung his head back and forth before its gaze settled on something. It hopped over the long table and ducked down. When it stood back up it an ornate candlestick holder in its beak, which it held out to Law.

Law took it, and started back towards where he left his things. “Great, I’ll pawn this off, and be back with your books by nightfall.”

-

The walk back to Dressrosa was much easier. Law had already started to wear a path through the underbrush. Once in Dressrosa it was relatively easy to pawn off the candlestick holder. While at the pawnshop Law also bought an old book of curses. Then he went and bought something to eat, both for now and for later. He also needed some more bandages, the giant bird thing used up most of his.

When he was done shopping Law counted up his remaining money. It was more than he’d had in a long, long time.

He still had some time before nightfall, so Law set out to find a spot to read.

Tucked up against a wishing pool Law flipped through the old book, trying to glem something new from it. There was nothing new in it. It said nothing of transferring curses to others. It was the same old bullshit about love and kindness curing anything.

If that were true, if kindness was all it took to be cured of a curse, than his family wouldn’t be-

Law snapped the book shut, and started to make his way back to the manor.

-

When Law returned to the manor the crows were waiting for him in the courtyard. The black birds sat motionless on the overgrown shrubberies and cracked statues. They followed him with their eyes as he walked up to the big double doors, and did not make a sound.

As some as Law closed the door behind him there was a massive crash for the top of the great stairs. The thing came tumbling down, and landed in a heap right in front of Law.

It crowed sadly, but perked up when he noticed Law standing in front of him. “Law!” he squawked.

Law held out the old book, and it quickly stood up to retrieve it. As soon as it had the book it started back up the stairs. It got half way up before he stopped, and turned back to Law. It pointed to the top of the stairs and said, “You, no.”

Law rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I remember.”

The thing chirped an affirmative, and continued up the stairs, leaving Law in silence.

-

Law’s next few days were much the same. On the second day he came back with three books. Another one on curses, one about witches, and a biological look at the cockatrice. The third day he pawned off a pair of spoons, and came back with two books, both about fairy tales.

The rest of Law life might look like this. Pawning off bits and bobs, and buying books for a strange crow beast in the woods. Law might have been almost happy with that life. But everything changed on the fourth day.

-

Law was hunched over a book in one of Dressrosa’s parks when he heard a familiar commotion, Buffalo with Baby and Derringer in tow. Law sat very still, hoping that Buffalo wouldn’t be able to see he if he didn’t move.

Law had no such luck, Buffalo spotted him in seconds. Buffalo and crew ran up to him, with Buffalo himself looking uncharacteristically out of breath.

“Kyahahahaa!” laughed Derringer, “Law’s in trouble!”

Law raised an eyebrow.

While Buffalo caught his breath Baby spoke. “The boss wants to see you, Law.” she said as she worried her lip.

Law did not see what the problem was. It was no secret he had been trying to earn The Family’s trust for some time now. Being associated with The Family came with all sorts of benefits, and Law could use all the benefits he could muster.

“So that Pica guy wants to talk to me? No big deal.” Law said nonchalantly.

“No, you don’t understand!” gasped Buffalo, “It’s not mister Pica, or mister Diamante, Or even mister Trebol!” 

Buffalo gasped a few more times, he seemed almost anxious to say what was next out loud. “It’s the Boss, Law. _The_ Boss.” he hissed, “The Boss of The Family.

“Oh,” said Law, “shit”

Derringer laughed again.

-

Law went willingly to the Hideout, it was pointless to try and run. At the Hideout Law was to meet with an older boy who would take him to meet the Boss. The walk to the Hideout felt like a funeral march. Buffalo, Baby and Derringer trailed behind him.

When they got to the Hideout the older boy was waiting for them by the swings. The older boy had spiky hair, and wore a face mask and goggles. Law was sure he’d seen this boy talking with Buffalo before.

The older boy watched them approach. Buffalo was the first to speak, “I- I brought him, mister Gladius. This is him, Trafalgar Law.”

Gladius looked him up and down, then jerked his head. “I don’t know what the Boss wants with a brat like you, but come along.”

Gladius was much taller, Law had to jog to keep up with him. Buffalo and the others did not follow. 

The walk with Gladius is even more quiet than the one to the Hideout had been. Gladius did not slow down for Law as they walked, and he did not say a word.

Eventually Gladius leads Law to an old looking warehouse on the outskirts of Dressrosa. The warehouse was situated next to a trash heap, and it stunk almost worse than the Hideout. 

Gladius held the door open for Law. As Law went to walk in Gladius grabbed him by the arm. “You know what will happen to you if you try anything?” Gladius asked.

Law nodded.

Gladius let him go and shoved him forward roughly. “No, you don’t.” he said, and shut the door behind Law.

It took Law’s eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting inside. When they did he saw a desk with two chairs on either side in the center of the room. The chair furthest from him is already occupied.

“Well?” said the man from his chair, “Come have a seat.”

As Law got closer he could see that the man was wearing shades. Law sat down without hesitation. When he did so the man grinned a cruel grin. The man was easily ten feet tall, but despite that he wore a perfectly tailored suit.

The man looked sharp in every sense of the word.

“So,” said the man, “you must be Law.” He said Law’s name the same way one might say ‘dagger’ or ‘bullet’.

Law only nodded.

“Fuffuffu. Not the talkative type, are you, kid?” the man chuckled.

Law said nothing.

“Come on, Law, no need to be so serious.” the man said, then “Ah. I forget my manners. I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?”

The man leaned forward, and held out his hand to Law. “My name is Doflamingo.”

Law shook Doflamingo’s hand, and the man sat back down. “I suppose you’re wondering why I wanted to see you personally?” he said.

Law nodded.

“You really need to lighten up, kid.” Doflamingo said, “All I wanted to do was ask you a few things about Flevance.”

Law stiffened in his seat. “What do you know about Flevance.” Law hissed.

“So he _can_ talk!” 

“Answer the question.”

Doflamingo laughed. “I only know what the stories say. I like stories, do you like them, Law?”

Law gritted his teeth. “Depends on who’s telling it.” he said.

“How about I tell you a story about Flevance, and you can correct me if it’s wrong.” Doflamingo said.

Law said nothing.

So Doflamingo told the story of Flevance, and it went something like this.

-

_Once upon a time, there was a city called Flevance._

_The city of Flevance was said to be one of the most beautiful places in the entire world. All of the buildings in Flevance were made of a pure white stone that sparkled in the sunlight._

_The people of Flevance mined the stone under the city. They made many beautiful things from the stone, which they shared with their neighbors._

_But over the years the people of Flevance became selfish. The people started to charge exorbitant prices for things made of the lovely white stone. They started to buy up neighboring land in search of more of the white stone, and chased others from their homes._

_Soon enough, no one was exempt from working in the mines. Parents would send their children. Children would send their parents. People would be forced to work over the putrid and bloated bodies of the sick._

_And then the people of Flevance mined the very last white stone from the earth._

_And then the people of Flevance began to notice something very odd._

_The people of Flevance had started to grow strange patches of white on their skin. The patches were as rough as stone, and sparkled in the sunlight._

_You see, their greed sunk into their very skin, and the people became cursed by their precious white stone. Cursed to become one with the sparkly white rock._

_The greedy people of Flevance tried to flee to neighboring countries for help, but they were shunned by their neighbors. Soon, the greedy people of Flevance started to turn on one another, and in five days the city burned to the ground._

_Nobody from Flevance survived. They were either turned to stone, or slaughtered by their countrymen._

_However the curse had a cure. A cure that the greedy people of Flavance were too selfish to see._

_A kiss from a loved one would cure the curse, but by the end nobody in Flavence was loved._

-

“Is that right, Law?” asked Doflamingo.

Law stared down at his hands, they were balled into tight fists on his lap. “No.” he said.

“Oh?” said Doflamingo, “than why don’t you tell me what I got wrong?

“There is no cure to the curse,” Law said, “and the people of Flavence didn’t kill each other, they were murdered.”

“And who murdered them?”

“The nobility.” Law spat out, “It wasn’t the people’s greed the cursed Flavence, it was the stone itself. The nobles knew that, but they didn’t care. They covered it up, and sent us to work in the mines. When people started to turn to stone they had the city burned down to protect their precious reputation.”

“I figured as much.” said Doflamingo, “How long do you have to live?”

“A year at the most.”

“I hear from the other children that you’ve been studying magic.” Doflamingo said, “Are you looking for a cure?”

“No,” said Law, “I already said there is no cure.”

“Than what’s the point?” asked Doflamingo

Law looked up with grim determination. “I want to learn how to pass the curse onto others. I want to make those bastard nobles suffer as much as the people of Flavence did.”

Doflamingo grinned like a shark. “Law, I think you and I have something in common.” he said as he stood up, “I want to take down the nobility of Dressrosa, and I can do that with your curse. I can use the Family’s resources to provide you with whatever research materials you need, and in exchange I want to use the fruits of your labor to bring down the Dressrosa royal family.” Doflamingo held out a hand, “Do we have a deal?”

“So long as I can continue to do my research alone.” Law said

“I’ll allow you to proceed however you find best.” Doflamingo said grinning ever wider 

Law took Doflamingo’s hand, “It’s a deal.”

-

Law came back late that night. He had started to think that Law had already grown tired of their arrangement and that he wasn’t coming back when the boy bust through the double doors.

Law was weighed down by a massive bag. He hopped over to try to help the boy, but was waved off.

“I’ve got it. I’m fine.” Law said tightly.

Law made his way over to his little nest, and dropped the bag onto it. He watched as the boy started to pull books out of the bag. He chirped curiously.

“None of these are for you, sorry.” Law said, a little out of breath.

He chirped again, hoping Law would take that as a prompt to keep going.

“I’ve got a research job now.” Law panted, “These books are on loan, so you can’t touch them. Your talons would tear them up. Got it?”

He nodded, “Yes.” Looking at the books more closely now he could see that several of them appeared to be very old.

Law panted a few more times, but he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. The boy seemed exhausted. And was it just his imagination, or were the patches of white on Law’s face more pronounced than they had been on the day they met?

“I’ll bring you more books tomorrow,” Law said as he unloaded the last of his books, “I just-”

Law pitched forward. He had to dive forward to catch the boy on top of his beak.

Law struggled weakly, as he tried his best to lower the boy onto his nest. “‘m fine.” Law slurred.

“Fine, no.” he said.

Law settled into his nest like a rock. The position he was laying in couldn’t be comfortable, with his arm above his head and a leg bent strangely, but the boy made no effort to move.

Suddenly Law tensed up in what seemed to be pain. He chirped worriedly, and swayed from side to side trying to think of what to do.

Law spoke through gritted teeth. “‘m fine, jus’ leave-” he curled his fists into the tablecloth, “Leave me alone.” and then Law want still.

He squawked, and leaned in to nudge at the boy. Law was still breathing, but he was unconscious.

He sat anxiously for a moment, unsure what to do. He knew he should probably go up to the library and flip through some medical texts, but he didn’t want to leave the boy alone. He paced back and forth for a moment before an idea struck him. He took a deep breath, and cawed loudly several times.

Slowly and sleepily crows started to filter in to the building. He couldn’t exactly speak with the birds, but he could get simple ideas across. He tried his best to convey the the birds, ‘stay here watch the boy let me know when he wakes’.

It seemed to work, as a few of the crows drifted done from the rafters, and perched on the couches that made up the exterior of Law’s nest.

Satisfied as he could be in the current situation, he started up the great stairs, made his way to the library, and got to work.

-

Law slipped back into consciousness slowly. There was a light shining on his face. He groaned and rolled over to escape it. As soon as he did, he heard crowing.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

Law opened his eyes slowly, and greeted with a large crow in his face. The bird stared at him, then pecked to side of his face. Law yelped, and flopped backwards into even more crows.

Law heard the thumping sound of the giant crow thing’s footsteps behind he. He turned and looked, and saw the thing leaning against the doorway to the dining room. “Law, fine. Yes, no” it squawked.

Law tried to answer, but his throat was dry. He coughed instead. The thing turned around, and disappeared back into the dining room. It came back with a bowl of water carefully balanced in its talons.

Law drank the water slowly, as he did so his stomach started to growl loudly. He felt like he hadn’t eaten in days.

The thing watched him drink, then nodded. It turned back to the dining room and was gone for a moment. While he waited the crows kept pecking at his hands and face. Law knew that meant he must be sparkling faintly, so he moved out of the sunlight.

The thing came back with another bowl in one hand, a book in the other, and a fruit in its beak it dropped the fruit, and held the bowl out to Law. “Law, eat. Fine, yes.” it chirped.

Law took the bowl, it was filled with mostly crushed greenery. “What is this?” Law asked dubiously.

The thing squawked, placed the book on the ground, and carefully started to flip through it. Law could see it was some kind of medical text. It took the thing some time to find the page it was looking for, it had to be careful not to rip the pages of the book with its talons. Finally it found what it was looking for, and with a happy chirp, passed the book over for Law to see.

It was instructions on how to make a poultice for a fever.

Law felt his throat tighten up. The thing had thought he was sick, and it was trying to help.

Law cleared his throat, and looked off to the side. “You don’t eat poultices, dumbass.” he muttered, “And besides, I don’t have a fever.”

“No, fever.” the thing squawked.

“No. I’m not sick, I’m-” Law cut himself off. He wondered if he should tell this thing the truth. It wasn’t like the thing was going to go into town and start telling random people. 

The thing chirped in a sort of _‘Go on.’_ manner.

“I’m cursed.” Law admitted

“Cursed!?” that was the most emotive Law had heard the thing yet. It sounded horrified.

“Don’t go yelling it.” Law grumbled,

“Cursed, kill, you.” it asked.

“Yes I’m,” Law swallowed, “I’m turning to stone. I think I have a year at the most to live.”

The thing squawked sadly.

“Yeah,” said Law, “you’ll have to find someone else to get things from in town for you.”

The thing shook its head. It nudged the fruit on the ground closer to Law, and took off up the great stairs.

Law ate slowly. Before he was done eating he heard a series of bangs come from upstairs. He watched as the thing came tumbling down the stairs with an armful of books. The books went everywhere. The crows laughed wildly. Law jumped up to see if the thing was okay.

“Fine, fine.” the thing squawked sadly as it pulled itself back up to its feet.

Law picked up one of the books it had dropped. It was the book about curses Law had brought it a few days ago.

The thing grabbed several of its fallen books, and pushed them into Law’s arms. “Law, fine.” It said, “No, cursed.”

Law looked down. It was even more books on curses. How to cure them, how the cast them, even what appeared to be a dictionary of curses of some kind.

Law shook his head. “There’s no cure, I’ve looked.” he said.

The thing didn’t listen. It continued to pick up its fallen books, and hand them to Law. “Cursed, cure. Law, fine” it said.

Law was suddenly angry at the thing. He had already given up on living, who was this thing to suddenly care so much?

Law threw the books on the ground. “I told you, there’s no cure!” He gestured over to the stack of books he’d gotten from Doflamingo. “That’s what these are for.” he said, “If I’m not going to live to see next year, then at least I can make the bastards that did this to me, to Flevance, pay!

“Law,” croaked the thing, ”Fine-”

“It’s not fine!” Law yelled, “ I’m dying! Just, just leave me alone.”

The crows that had been watching them took off, leaving just the two of them. The thing swayed back and forth for a moment, then hunched over and walked back up the stairs.

It did not take its books with it.

-

The books stayed piled on the ground for several days. Law did not touch them. Instead he pored over the tomes Doflamingo gave him. The books were ancient, and had to be read carefully.

In those books Law found many interesting things. He learned about all sorts of dark creatures that could be summoned, he learned how to make a forever binding blood pact, he learned how to trap a soul in a bottle.

None of this was useful to Law. It might have been in a different life, but not this one.

After five days it was time to return the books, and report his findings. He was to go to the junkyard that served as both The Family’s base of operations and Doflamingo’s home.

Carrying all those heavy books by himself was hellish on Law’s joints, which scraped against each other under the weight.

Galdius would not be there to lead Law, he would have to find his way back to the junkyard himself. When he arrived at the Hideout to begin retracing his steps Derringer hopped off of the swings, and ran inside. Buffalo did not come out to greet him.

After he made it to the junkyard Law had to look around for the building Doflamingo would be waiting for him in. The building was easy to spot because the yard in front of it was filled with what could hypothetically be called sculptures.

There was a woman in the yard this time. She was fiddling with one of the hypothetical sculptures when she saw Law approach. Law couldn’t decide which was decorated more garishly, her face or her body.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” she said with an ugly smile, as she wiped the paint from her hands onto her equally ugly dress, “Are you lost, little boy?”

Law ground his teeth, he was already in a bad mood from having to walk so far while carrying such a heavy load. He was not in the mood to be talked down to.

Before he could say anything, the door opened, and a stinking, sliming man appeared. ”Law! We were just starting to wonder if you’d show up.” said the disgusting man.

“Oh, so this is the boy.” said the garish woman.

“This way, Law. This way.” said the disgusting man, as he motioned for Law to come inside.

The garish woman waved. “Goodbye, Law. I’ll see you around.” she said as she turned back to her work.

Law walked into the building, and the disgusting man let the door slam shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting half of this now because  
> 1\. I crave validation Now  
> 2\. I'm personally not a big fan of oneshots longer than 10k lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact I forgot to mention in the first chapter  
> Did you know crows can mimic human speak like parrots? It's super cool

He waited for Law to leave before going back downstairs. While he waited he scoured the library for anything that could help Law. It hurt him to see such a young boy resigned to die. Surely there was something that could be done to help him. Maybe the curse could not be cured, but could be halted, or slowed.

He spent four days in the library and found out how to ward off the evil eye, and how to dispel angry spirits, and how to counteract bad luck. 

None of this was useful to him. It might have been in another time, but not now.

The fifth day he spent partially in his room, watching his frozen heart melt.

His heart had been frozen on the day he was cursed with this form, and on the day his heart melted completely his curse would become permanent.

The story of how he became cursed went something like this

-

_Once upon a time, there were two brothers._

_The older brother was strong and proud, and the younger brother was cunning and kind._

_One day the older brother left home, never to be seen again. The younger brother was left alone in the family manor, for their parents had died when the men were still boys._

_One day while on a walk through the manor grounds the younger brother happened across a snow white swan._

_“Are you_ kor-RAW? _” asked the bird._

_“I am.” replied the younger brother._

_“Your brother has bargained with me for power. He has traded away your life, and I am here to take your heart.” said the swan, and as she spoke her shape began to change to that of a hideous bird-woman._

_The younger brother was in shock. He had not even known his older brother was still alive._

_“However,” the woman continued, “in the process you brother has lied to me, so instead of taking your life I will offer you a choice.”_

_The younger brother nodded, still unable to speak._

_“Give me your name, and I will not take your heart. Give me your name, and I will make you like me. Give me your name, and you will be cursed, but live.” said the bird-woman_

_So the younger brother gave away his name_

_Then the bird-woman tore his heart out of his chest._

_As he writhed on the ground the bird-woman frozen his heart solid, and spoke, “This is your human heart. One day it will melt away, and you will be a monster for the rest of your days. This has happened to you because your brother performed an act of pure selfishness by choosing to sacrifice you. If you can perform an opposite action, an act of pure selflessness, then your name and body shall be restored.”_

_The younger brother stood up. His shape was now that of a horrible beast. People fled at the sight of him, and the nameless younger brother was, once again, alone._

-

He was deep in thought when he heard the front doors slam shut. The sound jolted him out of his daze.

He tiptoed as best as he could around the corner to peck down into the parlor. Law was gone along with his stack of mystery books.

He hopped down the stairs, and started to pick up the dropped books from the other day. Maybe there would be something useful in one of these. Probably not if Law hadn't touched them.

It crossed his mind that Law might have left for good, he hoped that wasn’t the case. It was nice having the boy around, even if he was a rude little shit.

He grabbed the last book, and started back to the library. Maybe he should let the boy up there, that might cheer him up a little. The library was on the opposite end of the manor, so it wasn’t like Law could accidentally wander into his room, and break his heart. Even if Law did find his room he didn't think the boy would touch the heart, Law didn’t seem as destructive as he had been at that age.

He clicked his tongue. Yes, that seemed like a good idea. Law seemed to like reading, so having access to the library would definitely make him happy.

As he was putting the books away he noticed a stray cookbook. He stopped to look at it. He used to like cooking when he was human. Now he didn’t need to cook, and only ever lit the fire when it was cold out. Maybe Law would like a fresh cooked meal? Yes, that sounded like a good idea. It wasn’t good for him to live off of old fruit and dried meat.

That settled it. He would cook a nice meal for himself and Law, and then let Law know he could use the library whenever he wanted.

Somehow.

He’d cross the communication barrier when he got to it. For now he told the crows to let him know when Law was back, and then set off to find them dinner.

-

As he led Law to Doflamingo the disgusting man placed his hand on Law’s shoulder. Law instantly felt the need to bathe.

The disgusting man tried to talk to him. “You should feel honored that the young master has taken such an interest in you, boy.” he said

Law said nothing. The disgusting man took the hint, and did not try to speak to Law again during their walk.

When they made it to what was presumably Doflamingo’s room the disgusting man knocked twice.

“Come in.” sounded Doflamingo’s voice from within.

Once again, the disgusting man held the door open for Law. He did not follow Law inside.

Law looked around slowly as he walked in. The room was long, and lined with bookshelves. It had a large bed in the back, and a window off to the side.

Doflamingo sat at a desk by the window, off to the side he had a second chair set up. Doflamingo grinned from his seat. “So, Law, did you find anything interesting?”

Law walked over, and heaved the stack of books onto Doflamingo’s desk. “Yeah, sure.” he said dryly, “I found plenty of interesting things, but nothing useful.”

Doflamingo kept grinning, but something in it cracked. “What do you mean. There was plenty in those books about curse work.” he said

Law did not take the other seat. He stayed standing. “Yeah, but there was nothing about my curse.” He said, “You’ve got to be specific with these things. Do you have anything on petrification?”

Doflamingo got up, selected several tomes from the shelves, and dropped them onto the desk in front of Law. “Is this good enough?” he asked.

Law eyed the stack of books, it was even larger than the last. “I can’t carry all those at once.” he said, “I’ll need to take about a third, and come back for the rest later.”

“You know, Law,” Doflamingo said with a grin, “You don’t have to take these anywhere. You could live here with me and the Family.”

Law considered the offer. The junkyard did seem like a step up from a dilapidated manor in the woods, and he only had so many more long walks left in him.

“You’d be provided for, of course.” Doflamingo continued, “Fed and clothed. I could even set you up somewhere private, so you can study uninterrupted.”

That did seem nice. Law had long gotten tired of eating the same scraps everyday. But…

“I’ll think about it.” Law said.

“Are you sure? I don’t make this kind of offer to just anyone.” Doflamingo said.

“I said I’ll think about it.” Law said, as he started to gather up the books. Doflamingo’s offer was tempting but, and Law didn’t want to admit this, he was starting to get used to the presence of the thing in the manor.

It was strange. He had been so upset when the thing started insisting he could be cured, but now thinking about it left Law with an unfamiliar feeling in his chest.

“You do that, Law.” said Doflamingo as he walked out, “You do that.”

-

Normally the walk up to the manor was completely silent. This time however Law could here the crows almost from Dressrosa. As he approached the manor he could see smoke rising. Law unconsciously picked up the pace a little.

When he made it to the courtyard he was not accosted by any crows like usual. Instead he could see them flying in and out of the building, and hear them… Laughing?

Law rushed inside to see what the commotion was, and was at last noticed by the crows.

They cawed their usual greeting.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

There was indignant squawking coming from the direction of the dining room. Law could smell something burning. Law dropped his books on the ground by his bed, and went to investigate.

The dining room was, surprisingly, not a mess. In fact, it looked cleaner than it had been the last time Law was in there.

There was a squawk followed by a clattering from the kitchen. The burning smell was stronger in here. Law peeked around the corner of the door, and saw something like this.

The thing was standing over the island in the center of the kitchen. It was singed, and its talons were tipped with blood. On the countertop were two large plates. One held a mostly dead rabbit, some whole fruits, and what looked to be weeds. The second held a mostly charred animal, some messily sliced fruits, and what some might describe as a garnish.

As soon as the thing noticed Law it squawked a, “Law, no!” ran over to him, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. Law tried to wiggle free, but the thing had a tight grip on him with its beak and one hand.

It ignored Law’s swearing, and carried him over to the long table. It finally set him down in one of the seats at the end of the table, and then hurried back into the kitchen. It hurried back out with the plates precariously balanced on its talons. It set the plate with the mostly charred animal in front of Law, and ran over to the other end of the table with the plate of still twitching rabbit.

It sat opposite to Law, and looked at him expectantly.

“Um,” said Law, “I don’t have a fork.”

The thing chirped, and went back into the kitchen. There was some more clattering, and it came back with a fork and knife in its beak, which it dropped in front of Law.

The thing hurried back to its seat, and began eating. It started by swallowing one of the fruits whole. It was kind of cool to watch, in a disgusting way.

It looked at Law sitting there and chirped expectantly. “Law, eat.” it said

Law looked down at his meal. He poked at the charred animal with his knife. “Is this a rabbit?’ he asked.

“Rabbit, yes.” the thing replied.

It was topped with a garnish of some kind. Law took a forkful, and sniffed. It didn’t smell poisonous. He sawed into the rabbit. it didn’t look undercooked, just burt and dry. Law took a bite. It wasn’t as bad as it looked. In fact, it was the best hot meal Law’d had in ages, if only by virtue of being the only hot meal Law’d had in ages.

The thing chirped excitedly as it watch Law eat. Then it tore into its own rabbit. If Law had a weaker stomach the sight might have ruined his appetite.

Law ate slowly, trying his best to scrape off the bits of the animal that were completely burnt. 

The thing finished eating first, and after it did it sat there and watched Law. Law almost felt pressured to eat with the thing watching him, and ate as much as he could. When got to the point where his plate mostly contained charcoal he pushed the plate forward, with an, “I’m full.”

The thing chirped happily, and walked over to take his plate. Law didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if the thing was going to try to feed him dessert or not.

The thing came out of the kitchen empty handed. Law watched it walk over to the door the the parlor. It held the door open and looked back at him. “Law!” it called, as it motioned for him to come over.

Law got up and followed. The thing lead him out into the parlor, and over to the great stairs. It pointed up the stairs, and squawked, “Law, yes, up the stairs. Any book.”

It stared at Law.

Law stared back.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.” Law told it.

The thing cocked its head to the side, then picked Law up again, and carried him up the stairs. “Up the stairs, yes.” it repeated.

“Okay, okay! I get it, I can go up the stairs. Now put me down!” Law said, as he struggled to get free.

“No, any book.” it said.

At the top of the stairs it swung its head around to the left. It pointed its beak down the hall, and said, “Law, no.” then it turned right, and started down that hallway.

Law continued struggling until he was plopped down in front of a door. The thing looked down at Law. “Any book, yes.” it said, and opened the door.

The thing nudged Law with its beak, and he took a stumbling step forward into the room.

Inside was the biggest library Law had ever seen.

Law looked back at the thing. “I’m allowed to use your library? Is that what you're trying to say?” he asked.

The thing nodded excitedly. “Yes, yes. Law, allowed to use, the stairs. Law, allowed to use, the, library.” it said.

Law turned back to the room. The shelves went to the ceiling, and there were ladders in some places. As Law walked in he dragged his fingers against the spines of the books to his left. The thing followed him in, trailing behind. Law rounded a corner, and saw a set of enormous windows that overlooked the back of the manor grounds.

Law ran up to the windows. From here he could see the shape of the once manicured lawn. In front of the windows was a set of reading couches. The couches looked much nicer than the ones downstairs. Law hopped up onto one, and was surprised when he bounced back a little. Oh yes, these were _much_ nicer.

Law tried to keep the grin off his face, as he told the thing, “I’m sleeping up here from now on.”

The thing chirped an affirmative.

Law got up. “I’m gonna go grab my stuff.” he said, as he made his way out of the room.

The thing chirped again, and drifted over to one of the bookshelves.

The crows were waiting for Law downstairs. They stayed silent, and tracked his every movement. He was so glad to no longer be sharing a space with the birds.

Law bundled up his tablecloth blanket in to his knapsack as best as he could, and stacked up Doflamingo's books so he could carry everything in one trip.

On his way back to the library he paused to look down the left hallway. He wondered what could be down there that the thing didn’t want him to see. The bodies of its victims maybe? Or perhaps it had some sort of dark secret.

Law shook his head. He could investigate that later. Preferably when the thing wasn’t in the room over.

He thought about the thing’s actions while he walked. It had made him dinner, and now it was giving him a room. Was this the thing's way of apologizing for the other day?

Law eased the door open with his shoulder. He could hear humming inside.

The thing was standing in front of one of the shelves, swaying back and forth. It appeared to be rearranging some of the books. It chirped when it noticed Law, and walked over. It took the books out of Law’s hands, despite his protests, and carried them to the couches for him.

Law unfurled the tablecloth onto one of the couches. It was getting dark out, but the room still had some light thanks to the large windows.

Law picked up one of Doflamingo’s books. “I’m going to read for a bit.” he said.

The thing chirped, and went back to sorting its books. After a few minutes it started to hum again. Listening to the thing hum, curled up on the couch with a full stomach, it wasn’t long before Law fell asleep.

-

Law woke up to a gentle nudging on his face. He swatted at it, and rolled back over. Whatever was bothering him left him alone for a moment, before ripping his blanket off.

Law spun around, and saw the thing swaying anxiously. Law swiped at his eyes. “Wha’ is it?” he slurred.

The thing chriped, and leaned forward to nibble at the back of Law’s hand. Law pulled his hand away for his face to look. The patch of white was sparking brightly. Shit, he’d never seen it this bright before. The patch of white on his hand looked almost exactly like stone.

“Law, cursed.” the thing croaked.

“Yeah,” said Law, as he twisted his hand around in the sunlight, “that’s how you can tell my curse apart from other petrification curses. The stone I’m turning into sparkles in the sunlight.”

His hand felt numb. Law tried to clench his hand into a fist. His joints felt so stiff that he wasn’t sure if it would be possible at first. After clenching and unclenching a few times the feeling came back into his hand.

“Law, fine?” the thing asked.

Law felt at the side of his face the thing had been pecking at. It was numb and rough. “Mh, I’ll be fine.” he said.

The thing didn’t seem convinced, but it didn’t try to press the issue. Instead bent down to pick something up. Law leaned over to see what is was.

On the ground was a dropped wicker basket, and various spilled fruits. There were some more of those apple-like ones, what appeared to be mandarins, and a few figs.

Law hopped down to help the thing pick up the fruits. “Is this breakfast?” Law asked.

“Breakfast, yes.” the thing croaked around the mandarin in its beak.

After everything had been picked up Law grabbed a fig, and bit into it. It tasted fresh. "Where did you get these?” he asked.

The thing chirped, and gestured towards the window. Law looked outside. Now that it was light out he could clearly see the fruit trees scattered about the overgrown yard. Most were big enough that they had to have been from when the manor was kept up, but there were a few smaller ones that clearly sprung up by themselves.

Law started to peel a mandarin, as he watched the last of the crows wake. The birds that were already up had descended on the fig trees. It was a wonder the thing had been able to get any. 

The thing grabbed a mandarin as well, and started attempting to peel it with its talons. All it succeeded in doing was skewering the fruit, and spraying juice into its eye. The thing pulled back with a wounded squawk. Law snorted.

“Here.” said Law. He pulled a wedge loose from his own fruit, and held it up to the thing.

The thing pulled the mandarin off of its talon, and swallowed it whole. Then it turned back to Law, and held its beak open. Law plopped the wedge into its beak. The thing chirped happily at being able to taste the fruit without the bitter peel.

They did that for a while in silence. Law would eat a wedge, then give one to the thing. While they ate Law started to think. “It’s weird that you don’t have a name.” he said, as he peeled the last mandarin.

“Weird?” the thing asked.

“Yeah, like, what am I supposed to call you?” said Law, as he stuck a wedge into his mouth.

The thing seemed to consider this. It pointed back outside, and cawed, _“Kor-RAW”_

The birds outside stopped what they were doing to caw back

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

“Is that your name?” Law asked, as he tossed the thing the rest of the fruit.

The thing caught it out of the air. “No.” it said.

Law thought for a moment. “It’s a name the crows gave you.” he said.

The thing nodded. “Yes.” it said.

Law picked up the last of the figs. He twirled it in his hand, and looked out the window, before biting into it. “Should I call you that too?” he asked.

The thing said nothing.

Law turned back around. “Hey, are you listening to-”

The thing cut him off. “Yes.” it said.

“Yes you’re listening to me, or yes I can call you Cora?” Law said, annoyed.

“Yes.” said Cora, “Yes.”

-

The boy called him Cora.

Sure, he’s pretty sure that _‘kor-RAW’_ is crowspeak for ‘idiot’, and sure, it’s not actually his name, but still.

It’s a name.

He’s gone so long without a name of any kind he’d forgotten what it felt like. He spends most of that day thinking about his new nickname. Turning it over in his mind. Listening for Law to call it.

He’s so enraptured by the concept that he forgets to go hunting, so after Law goes to sleep he wanders down into the gardens, and picks fruit in the dark.

He thinks about it as he snaps figs off the tree. He thinks about it during his lonely late night dinner. He thinks about it as he watches his heart slowly melt away.

The boy called him Cora.

-

It only took Law a day to read through the latest set of books from Doflamingo. There was nothing useful in them. Law knew that probably meant he should take the books back, but he didn't feel like running into the garish woman, or the disgusting man at the moment.

And it’s not like he had to take the books back as soon as he was done with them, he technically didn't have to do that for half a week.

So Law stayed at the manor, and did something that he hasn’t done in ages.

He reads for fun.

It wasn't hard to find something the thing’s, in Cora’s, massive library. He spent the whole day pouring over medical texts. Around dinner time Cora showed up, and called for him to come down to the dining room. 

It almost felt like how things used to be. Him up in his father's study reading textbooks all day, and then his mother would have to come get him to eat.

It’s nice, in a way.

The next day Law decided to see what it is that Cora actually does all day. In the morning Cora went out into the yard, and picked breakfast, which he brought up to share with Law. After breakfast Cora went back down into the yard, and Law couldn't quite see what he was doing from the library window, but it looked like he was just doing regular yard work.

The lawn was much too big for one person to be able to make a dent in it, but Cora tried his best to keep the trees maintained it looked like.

After that Cora disappeared down the hallway Law was not allowed down, before he wandered back up to the library. Him and Law read together for awhile, then around the middle of the day Law watched Cora set off into the woods.

Cora didn't come back for a long while. When he did return it was close to dinner time, and he had a pair of rabbits in hand.

Law ran down the hall, sneaked down the stairs, and peeked around the kitchen corner to watch Cora do what some might describe as cooking.

Watching him skin and gut the animal he planned on feeding to Law was an entertaining mess, and if Law was of weaker constitution the experience might have turned him off of eating meat all together.

After Cora managed to set himself on fire for the second time Law make his presence known. He barged in, and kicked Cora out of the kitchen. The resulting meal is much more palatable, and much less burnt.

This routine continued for the next few days, until it’s time for Law to retune Doflamingo’s books. On the walk to Doflamingo’s junkyard Law thought about Cora’s schedule. He decided to watch him for two more days, and if it stayed the same then on the third day while Cora was out hunting he’d make his move, and explore the forbidden wing of the manor.

-

Doflamingo made the same offer. To let Law live with him. Law declined again, and on his walk back to the manor told himself it was just because he wanted to find out Cora’s secret first.

Nothing more.

Outside the manor the crows cawed their usual greeting.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

Cora himself was busy in the kitchen making dinner. Law waited a the table, flipping through one of his new books. The book seemed to mostly be about basilisks, so there was probably nothing useful in it, but you never knew.

When it was time to set the table Law got up and helped. As he carried Cora’s plate out he heard something. It was faint, but clear.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

The sound was coming from the direction of the city. Law looked over to Cora, who seemed pensive. “Does that mean someone from the city is in the forest?” Law asked

That shook Cora out of his thoughts. “City, yes.” he said.

“Well,” said Law, as he sat down, ”If they come here you just hide, and I’ll deal with it.”

“No. Law, hide.” said Cora.

Law rolled his eyes, and bit into his food. “Where are we both gonna hide? Under a bed? I’m good at talking people out of things, just leave it to me.” he said.

Cora didn’t agree, but he didn’t push the issue.

The crows stopped their cawing after a little bit, so whoever it was must have gotten scared off.

-

The next two days went exactly as Law predicted they would, so on the third day after Cora left to go hunting Law made his preparations.

He grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and a candle from the dining room, and set out into the unknown.

The halls of the left wing were dark. Law noticed the curtains were all drawn. That was in stark contrast to the rest of the manor, which was bright and open.

It was easy to see which ways Cora had come and gone most frequently. His talons left enormous drag marks.

The first room they led Law to was a sitting room of some kind. It had a massive painting of some kind on the far wall just above a fireplace. The painting looked like an abstract portrait. There were four figures, all blond, but besides that Law couldn’t make out any distinguishing features. At first Law just thought he was too far away to see it clearly, but as he got closer he could see that was really what the painting looked like.

Next the drag marks led him to a locked door. That was strange, none of the other doors in the manor were locked. Cora didn’t have any way to hide a key on his body, so that meant the key must be hidden nearby. Law went back to the room with the painting. The drag marks went all the way up to the fireplace. There was nowhere it could have been hidden on top of the fireplace, so Law started to dig through the coals. It didn’t take him long to find the key, but now he was covered in coal dust. He’d need to be careful.

Law went back to the locked door. The key fit perfectly.

Inside the room was light. Law had to squint his eyes against the brightness. He blew out his candle, placed it on the ground and went inside.

It was a bedroom. It was obvious Cora used the bed from how shredded it was. Law looked around. There was a window with the curtain open, a few bookshelves, a dresser, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Then Law saw it. It was on the bedside table farthest from the window.

A human heart partially encased in a melting block of ice.

The heart was still beating.

Law walked up to get a closer look, but before he could get halfway there he heard a noise.

Something was pecking at the window.

Law looked over to see a crow at the window. It was on the other side, and it was looking straight at him. Law froze.

He looked at the bird.

The bird looked back.

Then the bird took a great, big breath, and cawed, _Law! No!_

All at once Law could hear all around him crows cawing.

_Law! No! Law! No!_

Law ran.

He locked the door behind himself, and ran and tossed to key back in the fireplace. He ran to the library to change pants, and saw Cora break through the treeline out the window.

Law hurried to make it look like he had been in the library all day, but the crows wouldn’t stop.

_Law! No! Law! No!_

“Shut up.” Law yelled, “Just shut up!”

Cora rounded the corner, out of breath. “Law?” he croaked.

Law looked up. He went to lie, but that’s when he realized he left his candle outside Cora’s door. “Shit.” he hissed.

“Law? Fine?” Cora asked again.

“No, I-” Law started, staring at the floor, “I went into your room.” he admitted.

Cora said nothing. Outside, the crows stopped.

It was quiet.

“Law-”

“I don’t know, okay?! I don’t know.” Law cut him off, “I thought you were hiding something. I know you won’t hurt me, I just-”

“Won’t hurt, Law.” 

“It’s been, “ Law said, tearing up, “a long since I could trust anyone.” and he swiped roughly at his eyes. Damn it, why was he crying? This wasn’t about him this was about-

Law swallowed, still staring at the floor. “The only thing you’ve asked me to do is to not go down that hallway. I know I broke your trust, and if you want me to leave-”

“Law! No!” squawked Cora, “Don’t, leave.” and he rushed forward.

Law tensed up, and was surprised when he enveloped in feathers.

Cora was… hugging him?

“Won’t hurt, you. Won’t hurt, you.” Cora chirped.

Law wrapped his arms around Cora. He didn’t sob in relief, he didn’t.

After a moment Law felt something, or rather, the lack of something.

Cora didn’t have a heartbeat.

Law pulled back. “Was that heart on the table yours?” 

“Yes.” Cora squawked sadly, “Cursed.”

“What will happen when the ice melts?” Law asked.

Cora hummed. “Not, dying. Ice melts, next year. No cure.” he answered

“If the ice melts you’ll be stuck like this?”

Cora nodded. “Yes”

Law frowned. “So does that mean all the stories are true?”

“Stories?” Cora asked.

“Yeah,” said Law, “the people of Dressrosa have all sorts of stories about an evil prince that was turned into a monster. Is that you?”

“Prince?” said Cora, confused, “Not, prince.”

“Yeah, that figures.” said Law, “You can’t trust stories at all.”

Law wiped his face, and took a step back. “I won’t do that again.”

“Heart, fine?” Cora asked.

“Yeah, I didn’t touch it” Law replied.

Cora nodded. “Law, fine.” he turned, and motioned out the door, “Law, eat?”

Law smiled, and nodded. “Yes,” he said, “Let’s eat.”

-

Law went to see Doflamingo for the final time. He knew this would be his last time because his curse was so advanced he would not be able to make the trip again.

When he made it to the junkyard something was different, off, about the place.

Law did not hear a single sound as he walked through the junkyard, and did not see a single soul.

This time no one came out to lead Law to Doflamingo’s room. He had to find it himself.

When he found Doflamingo’s room he did not knock.

Doflamingo looked up from his desk. “What a rude brat,” he said, “just letting yourself in like that.”

Law walked over with the books, and dropped them onto Doflamingo’s desk. “None of these were any help. There’s no way to pass on the curse, no cure for the curse, nothing.” said Law.

“Are you sure about that, Law?” asked Doflamingo, “Because I’ve been doing some reading of my own, and I think I’ve found the solution to your problem.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Law.

“Have you ever heard of a stone called Fool’s Marble, Law?” asked Doflamingo

Law shook his head.

“It’s a beautiful white stone that sparkles in the sunlight.” said Doflamingo

Law stiffened. 

“I’ve heard that back in Flevance you called it Amber Lead.” Doflamingo continued, “Would you like to hear a story about it, Law?”

“I’ve had enough of stories.” said Law.

Doflamingo laughed. “I suppose you have, haven't you, Law.”

“I’ll cut right to the chase than. I’ve found the cure to your curse, and I know how to pass it on. Law, when you die your corpse will turn into a ticking time bomb. As soon as someone touches it they’ll become infected, and the outbreak will start all over again here in Dressrosa. You don’t want that, do you, Law?” 

Law did not want that. He wanted a few specific individuals to pay, not for what happened to Flevance to happen again.

“I’ll tell you what the cure is, Law, but first I want you to do something for me.” said Doflamingo, and he handed Law a knife.

The knife was ornate, and had grooves cut in the sides for blood to flow through. Law looked up at Doflamingo.

“So I hear you live in the forest.” said Doflamingo.

Law did his best to keep his face neutral. “How would you know that?” he asked.

“Because I had you followed one night.” said Doflamingo, “Now, if you’re living in the woods than you must have met the beast that lives there.”

Law said nothing.

“Does it trust you enough to let you close?” asked Doflamingo.

Law said nothing.

Doflamingo stood up, and backhanded Law. The knife went clattering to the ground, and Law went flying across the room. “I asked you a question, brat.” said Doflamingo from somewhere up above Law.

“Yes.” said Law, carefully.

“I need that thing’s heartblood for a spell,” Doflamingo said as he picked up the knife, “and I”ll even tell you why.”

And then Doflamingo told a story about himself. It was a very flattering story, but it was not the story that Law heard. Law had heard and read enough false stories in his life. He knew how to read between the lines. 

In Doflamingo’s story his parents were absent, and his brother was foolish, and the witches were scheming. The story Law heard was different. It probably was not the full story, but the story Law heard went something like this.

-

_Once upon a time, there was a royal family that ruled over Dressrosa._

_No, Not the Riku’s, the other one._

_The one you forgot._

_The family had a husband, and a wife, and two sons. The older son’s name was ********** Doflamingo, and the younger son’s name was_ kor-RAW. __

_The husband and wife did not believe in monarchy as a fair and just form of government, so they dedicated their lives to its abolishment._

_When the older son learned this, learned that his own parents were actively siphoning off his power, he became enraged._

_********** Doflamingo had his own parents poisoned, so that he might inherit before the power system could be totally abolished. There was just one problem, his younger brother._

_The younger brother supported his parents goal, and more importantly, he was beloved by the people of Dressrosa. The people of Dressrosa would not stand for such a blatant power grab._

_So ********** Doflamingo left home to seek the power to steal his inheritance elsewhere. He went on my adventures, but the important thing here is that at the end of his journeys he met two witch sisters. One was a harpy, with the powers to control both the snow and men’s hearts with her song. The other was eternally youthful, and could bring life to inanimate objects._

_He studied under them for many years, and in the process told many lies to gain their trust and favor. The sisters did not learn of his lies until it was almost too late._

_When it came time for him to learn the secrets of immortality he sold away his brother’s life. However, instead of taking the younger brother’s heartblood for the spell the sisters made a deal with him._

_Give away your name, and be spared._

_That might have been the end of the story, but something quite strange happened when the younger brother gave away his name._

_For you see, it was not just his name that he had given away. He gave his family name away as well._

_At once history was rewritten so that it was like the family never existed in the first place._

_The older brother was furious, for now he had no kingdom to inherit._

_He returned to Dressrosa, and spread many rumors about his younger brother in an attempt to reignite the people's memory. The people of Dressrosa were very superstitious, and though they could no longer remember the name Donquixote as a fact, they could still remember it as a word of warning, as a myth, as a story._

_And so the older brother lived in Dressrosa, always scheming for ways to take the crown. And the younger brother lived in the woods, alone and nameless._

_Until one day, there was a boy named Trafalgar Law._

-

“Now obviously my brother won’t let me get anywhere near him.” said Doflamingo,“You do this simple thing for me, put a monster out of its misery, and I’ll tell you how to cure your curse.”

He held the knife back out to Law, and grinned. “Do we have a deal?”

Law took the knife without hesitation. "It's a deal.” he responded.

-

As soon as Law made it to the forest he broke out into a sprint. He ignored the crow’s cawed greeting, and went straight for Cora.

Cora was in the kitchen starting dinner. He looked up at Law with a concerned chirp.

Law waved him off. “I’m fine.” he panted, “You need to get out of here, now.”

Cora saw the knife in Law’s hand, and grabbed it. “Law?” he asked.

Law heaved a few more breaths. “Your brother wants me to kill you. You need to take your heart, and leave before he learns I’m not going to do that.”

The knife clattered to the floor. “Brother?! Kill, me?!” squawked Cora.

“Yes.” hissed Law, as he picked the knife back up, “And we don’t have much time, so-”

Cora picked him up and went running to his room. 

“Put me down.” yelled Law “Put me down!”

Cora did not put him down. He carried Law with him to his room, and grabbed his heart off of the table. Then he went running to the library.

Outside Law could hear the crows.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

They were coming.

-

His brother was coming.

His brother was going to kill him and Law

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

How did his brother even know Law?

Is that where the mystery books had been coming from?

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

He needed to get Law out of here.

He needed to-

“Cora, stop!” 

He blinked. Right, he was still holding Law. He put Law down, and looked around. He was in the library.

_kor-RAW kor-RAW_

He dug around for Law’s knapsack, and handed it for Law to hold open. Law still had the knife in his hand, so it was clumsy, but he managed to stuff his heart in Law’s bag.

He went to pick Law back up, but Law dodged his grasp. “Get out of here, now.” he said.

“No.” said Law, “I’ll only weigh you down. You need to leave without me, I’ll hold them off as long as I can.”’

Really? Law was going to make him argue this _now_? 

“Law, no. Get out of here. Brother, kill you.” that wasn’t true. His brother probably wouldn’t kill Law, he’d do something worse.

Law tossed him his knapsack, he just barely caught it, and brandished the knife. “Listen to me.” he said, “I don’t have long to live anyway. You can still get out of here, and find a cure for your curse.”

He went to argue back when he noticed something. 

The crows had gone silent.

Law noticed it too. Neither of them moved. The front door slammed open.

“Law! You wouldn’t be trying to betray me, would you?!” sounded a voice from downstairs.

His brother’s voice.

“Just come on out, Law!”

He could smash through the library window, and glide down to the treeline, but could he do that while carrying Law?

He made a snap decision.

He hoisted Law unto his back, and prayed that the boy would hold on. Then took a few steps back, and went running full force into the window.

The window smashed beneath him, and glass went everywhere. He spread out his arms, and started to glide down. He couldn’t fly, but even with Law’s extra weight hew should be able to make it to the treeline no problem.

And then somebody shot him.

He dropped out of the sky like a rock, and landed in a fruit tree. The tree did nothing to cushion his fall. The branches caught and twisted in his feathers, and pulled them out. Law lost his grip on him, and went falling somewhere else. He hit the ground with his head. There was a sharp Crack! And everything went fuzzy.

He could hear strange voices approaching. Nearby him Law was saying something.

_“Cora get up please get up Cora”_

He chirped weakly. Law needed to get out of here before-

“Well, well, look at what we have here.”

The fog was starting to clear. He lifted his head up to look at Doflamingo.

“Brother.” Doflamingo said.

They were surrounded by Doflamingo’s men. He tried to stand, to hide Law behind himself, but as soon as he moved a second bullet cut through his chest.

He squawked in pain, and fell back down. Law sobbed on his side.

He saw Law stand up, and shakily held the knife up to Doflamingo. “I would let you hurt him!” Law yelled through his tears.

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on doing anything to him.” Doflamingo said, as he stretched an arm out, “I was thinking you would do that.”

-

Law couldn’t move.

Doflamingo bent a finger, and he dropped the knife.

“Didn't I tell you, Law? Weren't you listening?” Doflamingo said, as his grin sharpened. 

Law remembered the witches, how one could control the heart’s of men.

Law struggled against his invisible bonds, but it was no use. Doflamingo bent his fingers again, and Law felt himself bend down to pick up the knife.

Law sobbed as he felt himself shakily march over to Cora. “L-aw.” Cora squawked raggedly.

The Doflamingo’s men laughed all around them. It was the only thing Law could hear.

“L-aw.” Cora squawked lounder.

Law’s eyes were blurry with tears. He could just barely make out Cora on the ground in front of him.

“Say goodbye, Law.” 

“Law!” Cora shot up, and darted forward past him. Law heard several gunshots go off, and then the invisible bonds holding him snapped.

Law spun around, and saw Cora on the ground bloodied, and on top of Doflamingo. Cora stood up slowly, pulling his talons out of Doflamingo’s chest as he went. Under him Doflamingo hacked and weezed.

“Well, brother,” coughed Doflamingo, “it looks like you had it in you to be a real monster after all.” and then he went still.

All was silent.

“D-did.” someone from the crowd stuttered, “Did that thing just kill the Boss?”

Cora jumped in front of Law, and dropped down on all fours, and hissed low and wicked.

The crowd fled. After the last of Doflamingo's goons were out of sight Cora fell to the ground.

Law rushed forward to him. He was littered with gunshot wounds.

Law started to tear up again. “Cora.” he sobbed, as he threw his arms around Cora’s neck “Cora.”

Cora croaked softly. “L-aw.” he tapped his beak to Law’s forehead, and suddenly for the first time in ages Law took a deep breath.

Law pulled back, and looked down at his hands. The patches of white were receding.

Law gasped, “Cora, how did you- Cora.”

It was a miracle. A few days later while going through Doflamingo’s things Law would learn the reason his curse had been cured, and it would go something like this, but for now it was a miracle of love.

-

_Once upon a time, there was a stone called Fool’s Marble, or Calcified Light, or Amber Lead._

_The stone was pure white, and sparkled in the sunlight._

_Over the years many stories popped up about the stone. Mostly about the greed of the people who mined it. None of the stories matter, not right now at least._

_What matters is what the stone can do._

_The stone slowly transforms living things into more stone. If you worked it with your hands, handled it frequently, or breathed in its dust, it was already too late for you._

_The stone’s curse had but one cure. Something no one would ever think of._

_For reasons long forgotten a kiss from a nameless stranger was the only thing that could reverse the stone’s curse._

-

Cora went still under Law’s arms, and Law didn’t move for a long while.

He sat there and sobbed, and sobbed, and sobbed.

However, just as he was about to get up he felt something very strange. 

A heartbeat.

Law rushed over to his fallen bag and poured it out searching it for Cora’s heart.

He could not find it.

Across from him the pile of feathers stirred.

A man sat up. He was blond, like the people in the portrait had been, and was as tall as Doflamingo. He was wrapped in a mantle of black feathers.

The man rubbed at his head, then looked up and locked eyes with Law.

“Law?” the man croaked, voice rough with disuse, “Law, are you okay?”

Law could feel tears pricking at his eyes again. “Cora?” he breathed.

The man looked down at his hands “Wait,” he said, “Law, did you-”

Law tackled him. He threw his arms around Cora’s neck and sobbed again.

“I thought you were dead!” Law wailed.

“S-so did I.” Cora said.

You see, in sacrificing himself for Law’s sake Donquixote Rosinante had performed an action opposite to that of his brother. It was an ultimate selfless act that saved Donquixote Rosinante’s life.

The people of Dressrosa slowly began to remember the kind, younger Donquixote brother, and slowly made their way into the woods to see what had become of him.

But that doesn’t matter right now, does it?

Freed from their curses Trafalgar Law and Donquixote Rosinante would live together, happily, and for a long, long time.

And that’s what really matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest thing I've ever written! Thanks for sticking around til the end!
> 
> If you can catch all of the character cameos you will win!... Nothing, because I have no way of distributing such a reward


End file.
